Dipper come home!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Dipper runs away because Stan is bossing him around...Mabel follows him...


"I said DO IT KID!"

"NO!"

Stanford and Dipper Pines' voices echoed through the Shack. Stan was trying to make Dipper catch a raccoon in the gift shop, but Dipper refused.

"As long as you are in _my_ shack you do what _I _say!" Stan screamed. Dipper folded his arms.

"I'm not DOING IT!" Dipper stood his ground. Mabel just stayed quiet.

"What are you gonna do about it!?" Stan asked. Dipper looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll...I'll..." An idea struck him. "I'm running away!" Dipper screamed. Stan and Mabel's jaw-dropped. Dipper grabbed his journal with the number 3 on it, and walked out the door. Mabel just stood there, awkwardly. She looked at Stan and shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Uh...m-me too!" She said suddenly. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and ran out the door. "Dipper! Wait up!" She called after him. She saw a glimpse of him in the forest. She ran in his direction, shouting for him to wait for her. When Mabel finally caught up, Dipper looked at her.

"Why did you follow me, Mabel?" He asked, gripping his journal with force.

"Well...It's really awkward not having you next to me," She replied. Dipper smiled and continued walking. "I mean, you saying something really dumb makes me sound smart!" She continued. Dipper sighed.

"It was sweet while it lasted..." He mumbled.

"Where are we going Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper stopped in his tracks and looked at Mabel.

"I...I don't know..." It was true. Dipper Pines didn't think of a plan. That's a first. He was so angry at his Grunkle, he didn't even know where he and Mabel would sleep that night.

"What?! But you always have a plan! And don't say: 'No! The journal always has the plan!' That's not true!" Mabel said. The two started walking again in silence, deep in thought through the depths of the shadowy pine tree forest. The sun was already starting to set...

* * *

"Dude, where are Dipper and Mabel?" Soos asked Stan as he chewed on some chocolate.

"Uh...listen, Soos, they...uh...ran away..." Stan said.

"WHAT!?" Soos threw his chocolate and it stuck on the ceiling. "It's dark outside! They're probably lost, and cold, and scared...maybe a wolf ate them!" Soos paced, voicing his worry to Stan.

Stan was worried too, but he would never admit it. Stanford looked out the window. It was dark, he couldn't see a thing. Dipper wouldn't be able to find his way back to the shack, even if he wanted to. Stan just kept thinking to himself that Dipper and Mabel would learn their lesson and come home in the morning.

* * *

"Dipper! Look!" Mabel pointed to a small cottage not too far away.

"Cool!" Dipper said, regaining hope. The twins ran to the tiny house and knocked on the door.

"Hel-Dipper? Mabel?" A familiar voice asked as it opened the door. The two looked up. It was Wendy! Dipper's face lit up instantly, and a huge grin spread across his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We...uh...got lost?" We said in perfect unison. Although it came out more of a question, than an answer.

"Come on in, guys, I'll go tell my dad we have guests," Wendy said as she let them in and sauntered off into her dad's room.

Dipper and Mabel could hear the conversation in the other room.

"Dipper? You mean that un-manly kid at the diner? No un-manly kids are allowed in my house! And that's as final as MAH BEARD!" Manly Dan's voice boomed. Dipper hung his head at the 'Not manly,' part.

"But you don't understand, dad! They got lost in the woods and they're all alone!" Wendy retaliated.

"NO!"

"Not even one night?" Wendy pleaded.

"WENDELL! DANLY MAN! CODY!" Manly Dan called. Instantly, 3 boys ran down the stairs and lined up next to Dan. "TAKE THOSE TWO UN-MANLY KIDS AND THROW THEM OUT!"

"What?" Mabel said, confused. The 3 brothers picked the twins up and literally threw them out. Literally. They landed on the pine needled, cold forest floor. The door shut behind them and locked.

"Danly Man?" Mabel asked.

"That's all you can think about!?" Dipper asked, outraged. "We might have to sleep _in the woods_ tonight!" Dipper exclaimed, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"I was just wondering! Jeez, Dip!" Mabel said, rolling her eyes. The kids continued wondering the forest, in the darkness.

"Cheee..."

Mabel looked around.

"Cheee..."

"D-Dipper?"

"Cheee..."

"Yeah?" Dipper asked.

"Cheee..."

"Do you hear that?!" Mabel asked.

"Yes..." He said, holding his journal closer.

"Cheee..."

"Th-th-the HIDE BEHIND IS BEHIND YOU!" Mabel screamed, running away.

"W-What?!" Dipper looked behind him, of course, It hid behind a tree before Dipper could see it. "Mabel?" Dipper called, but she was long gone. So there he was.

Standing there.

Mabel was who knows where.

Oh man.

* * *

"D-Dipper?" Mabel asked. She was lost now. Well, she was lost before, but now she was by herself, and lost.

Mabel shivered.

"It's so cold..." The young girl whispered.

Mabel blindly walked in the woods that were completely dark now. She bumped into a tree, and muttered an, "Ow," before noticing something.

At the bottom of the tree something glowed. Mabel kneeled down to get a closer look at the object that caught her eye. There sat a little fairy, she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked, shivering even more than before. The fairy looked surprised to see Mabel next to her.

"H-hello..." The fairy's tiny voice said.

"My name is Mabel, why are you sad?" Mabel asked.

"My name is Dew, I'm sad because..." The fairy started, but then it leaned over and threw up.

"Eww..." Mabel muttered.

"B-Because I'm a barf fairy, I barf a lot!" She continued.

"Aww! I'm sorry!" Mabel said with sympathy.

"It's okay...All barf fairies have to deal with it..." She said.

Mabel shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Dew asked. Mabel nodded her head. Dew emitted a orange aura that surrounded Mabel. She instantly was warmed.

"Thank you!" Mabel said, amazed. "I sure hope Dipper is okay..."

**This was originally a one-shot...But I thought it was getting too long...Please review!**


End file.
